


Business Pleasure

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek2019 [3]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexaweek2019, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Medical Procedures, Only One Bed, day3, doctor Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are at a medical conference together.  End up sharing a hotel room with only one bed.





	Business Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our contribution to Clexaweek2019 for Day 3: Only One Bed

* * *

The last place Lexa wanted to be was at a conference for work a thousand miles away from home for a weekend rubbing elbows with other people in her profession. Polis Hospital found it a good way to network and get donations. Lexa understood the necessity, but didn’t care to be a part of it.

Regardless if she was a well known cardiac doctor that brought in tons of donations. She graduated medical school at the age of twenty-two when most people her age were just going. She was now the chief of Cardio at thirty.

It had been a dream of hers and now it was a reality.

She had more important things to do than socialize with her colleagues. It wasn’t that she disliked them, Lexa actually got along with most of them, she would just rather be in her own apartment than in a banquet hall with a bunch of other doctors from all over the country.

Lexa found her hotel suite more than accommodating, but it didn’t compare to the comforts of home. She was very much looking forward to the end of the weekend so she could be home in her sweats watching a documentary.

“You look mighty glum,” Someone spoke from beside her, but Lexa recognized the voice.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa turned to look at her fellow doctor who was in a shimmering red dress that had Lexa almost swallowing her tongue, “I’m not glum by the way.”

“Your face says otherwise,” Clarke teased and brushed up against her.

“It does not,” Lexa turned to the bar and ordered a whiskey straight up, “I’m just bored is all,” She admitted softly, not daring to look at Clarke.

“Yeah, I understand you there,” Clarke sidled up next to her and ordered the same drink as her which surprised Lexa. She had taken Clarke for more of a wine drinker, “Why they insist we come to these things is beyond me.”

Lexa laughed and ran a hand down her gray suit that fit her like a glove. She wore black heels and had her hair down in waves over her left shoulder. She felt Clarke appraising her and smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

“I agree, but unfortunately nothing we can do,” Lexa shrugged, “Shouldn’t you be talking to the other trauma doctors?”

“I have been, they are dirty old men who keep looking at my breasts,” Clarke shot her a look and Lexa’s face turned crimson when she realized she was doing the exact same thing they did. Her eyes snapped up to Clarke’s and Lexa saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Maybe her looking wasn’t so bad after all. Lexa decided to keep that in mind.

Luckily, the gathering was winding down and Lexa decided to make her escape, “I’m sorry about that, but this thing is a dud,” She paused, “Want to get out of here and grab a bite to eat?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Clarke threaded her arm through hers as Lexa led them out of the hall and downstairs to the lobby where the hotel had a restaurant.

Before they made it, the concierge stepped in front of them, “Miss Griffin, excuse me,” The young woman looked apologetic and Lexa was curious about what was going on, but didn’t want to intrude.

“I’ll be over there,” Lexa started to move away, but Clarke kept ahold of her arm.

“No, you’re welcome to stay,” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa found her feet planted to the floor. Clarke turned back to the woman, “Is there a problem?”

“Actually, yes there is,” She sighed, “There’s an issue with your room and we’re going to have to relocate you to another hotel as we’re fully booked due to the conference. We are very sorry for this inconvenience and will take care of all costs.”

“What happened?” Clarke asked and Lexa wanted to know as well.

“I’m not at liberty to say,” She looked down at her feet.

Clarke sighed and let out a frustrated breath, “I don’t want another hotel, the closest one I know of is across town.”

“Actually further, as all the closest hotels are fully booked,” She added with a small frown.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clarke clenched down on her arm and Lexa did her best not to flinch.

“We really are sorry, we will get your bags and any other personal belongings and have them delivered…” Lexa interrupted her.

“Move her bags to my room, she can stay with me,” Lexa spoke up surprising herself.

“No, Lexa, that’s very sweet of you, but I don’t want to…” Clarke stopped when Lexa held up a hand.

“Please, I want to. It makes no sense for you to relocate when I have a room here,” Lexa put more steel in her voice that she used in the classroom that left no room for argument.

“Thank you, Lexa, that’s incredibly kind of you,” Clarke hugged her and Lexa stumbled back a step before she hugged Clarke back quickly.

“Right away, Miss Woods, it will be done,” The woman, Zoe, her name tag said nodded rapidly.

“Can’t I get my own bags?” Clarke asked.

Zoe shook her head, “I’m afraid not, I’ll personally make sure everything is moved with care,” She turned to leave, “You two headed to the restaurant?”

Lexa nodded.

“I’ll bring your new room key by shortly, enjoy your meal, I recommend the filet, it’s divine,” Zoe smiled and scurried off.

Lexa watched her go and felt bad for the young woman that had to tell someone that sort of news. She turned back to Clarke who was watching her with an indescribable expression, “What?”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Clarke locked eyes with her, “I would have hated to switch hotels, but I would have made do. I don’t want to put you out.”

“You’re not, I offered, remember,” Lexa covered Clarke’s hand with hers on her arm, “You didn’t ask.”

“It’s too much, Lexa,” Clarke shook her head.

“We’re colleagues, it’s the least I can do for a fellow professor,” Lexa laughed, “Just accept it.”

“That’s hard for me.”

“I see that.”

“It’s…” Clarke sighed, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa grinned, “Dinner?” Clarke nodded, “I’m famished because whatever they served at the banquet was awful.”

“I could get,” Clarke led her towards the restaurant, “My treat though.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

“That was easy,” Clarke teased.

“Don’t get used to it,” Lexa warned with a smile.

“We’ll see about that,” Clarke turned to the hostess, “Two please.”

“Absolutely,” He smiled and Lexa noticed his name was Dax, “Follow me, please,” His eyes lingered on Clarke’s breasts and Lexa saw Clarke shift uncomfortably under his stare.

Lexa took a step in front of her and took a protective stance, “Our table please,” She leveled a glare and smiled when the guy blanched and turned on his heel. Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s lower back to lead her forward.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered.

“My pleasure,” Lexa smiled and pulled out Clarke’s chair for her to sit down first. Lexa unbuttoned her suit jacket and sat down.

“This all looks good,” Clarke grinned as she looked at the menu.

“Yeah, it does,” Lexa agreed and took another minute to look before she settled on the filet, “What you going to get?”

“I’m in the mood for some pasta,” Clarke replied, “You?”

“Filet,” Lexa answered and looked up when the server approached their table. They ordered food and drinks and the server scurried off.

“So, you single?” Clarke asked out of the blue which made Lexa choke on her drink.

She cleared her throat, “Yes, are you?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Yep, sure am,” Clarke winked, but was interrupted by the concierge.

“Here you go, Ms. Griffin,” Zoey smiled and handed Clarke her key, “Everything has been moved to Ms Woods room. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you,” Clarke took the offered key.

“You’re welcome and I’ve been told to inform you that dinner is on the hotel,” Zoey nodded and walked off.

“That was nice of them,” Lexa commented.

“As this is their fault, it’s the least they can do,” Clarke smirked when Lexa gave her a look, “I’m just saying.”

Lexa chuckled. She enjoyed Clarke’s humor. They worked on cases together at work when the situation arouse, but not often enough for Lexa. She liked Clarke, the trauma surgeon was quick on her feet, smart and had great hands. She smiled because surgeons needed good hands because they were their tools more than anything else.

“Fair enough,” Lexa’s stomach growled when dinner was placed in front of her. It looked good with her medium filet, potatoes and broccoli while Clarke had shrimp alfredo, “Bon appetit.”

Clarke held up her glass, “Cheers,” Lexa smiled and clinked her glass with Clarke’s.

“Cheers.”

They both dug in to their food and it was silent until they finished. Lexa leaned back in chair and wiped her mouth, but her eyes were trained on Clarke. With every bite she took, Clarke’s tongue peeked out. She was so focused that she didn’t realize Clarke had caught her staring.

“Dessert?” Clarke’s voice dropped an octave and Lexa’s eyes snapped up to Clarke’s eyes that twinkled in amusement, “Maybe share the chocolate cake?”

“No, thank you,” Lexa shook her head politely, “I’m too full,” She tossed her napkin down on her empty plate and finished off her whiskey, “I think I’m gonna call it a night.”

“Okay,” Clarke nodded.

“Thanks for dinner,” Lexa stood up and buttoned her jacket back, “I’ll see you in the room.”

“Technically should thank the hotel, but you’re welcome,” She smiled, “I’ll be there later.”

Lexa wasn’t sure what she meant by that and tried to ignore the envy that coursed through her for a moment.

She had no idea where that came from as she smiled and headed back to her room.

Well their room now.

-=-

The door squeaked when Clarke pushed it open into her new room. It was only an hour after Lexa left, but she found that she was more tired than she thought. Clarke thought Lexa might already be asleep, but instead found her on the couch with her ipad.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted her and shut the door behind her.

“Hey,” Lexa looked up at her. Clarke saw she changed out of her suit and was wearing a long black silk nightgown with a slit up her leg. She must have noticed her looking at her because she flushed red, “Sorry, I thought I’d have the room to myself this weekend. I hope this is okay.”

Clarke nodded dumbly, “It’s okay,” She swallowed thickly because as good as Lexa looked in her suit, she looked just as good if not better in the nightgown.

Lexa looked at her for a moment, “Your stuff is over there, I’ll take the couch for the night.”

“No, I will,” Clarke shook her head, “I’m crashing your room, its the least I can do.”

Lexa stood up and Clarke did her best to keep her eyes on Lexa’s face, “I insist.”

Clarke looked at the king sized bed, “We could share.”

“What?”

“The bed is more than enough room for both of us,” Clarke gestured to the bed behind them, “By the way, this room is nicer than mine.”

“Well looks like you got an upgrade,” Lexa smirked, “Are you sure you’re okay with sharing the bed?”

“Yes,” Clarke nodded. She didn’t see a problem with it because Clarke shared her bed lots of times with her friends. Clarke figured it wouldn’t be any different with Lexa.

At least she hoped not.

“Okay,” Lexa shrugged, “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

Clarke watched Lexa head towards the bathroom and couldn’t help glance at her ass before the door closed. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and headed to her stuff. It was all there, her suitcase and laptop. Clarke grabbed her own pajamas that consisted of a bootie shorts and a tank top.

Oh well.

Once Lexa came out, Clarke gathered her stuff and started to head into the bathroom, “Do you have a side of the bed?”

“The right,” Lexa sat down on the bed.

“That works out well, mine’s the left,” Clarke smiled and suddenly felt nervous about sharing the bed, but ducked into the restroom before she said anything else.

In the bathroom, Clarke washed up, removed her makeup and quickly changed into her shorts and tank top. What was she thinking suggesting to share a bed with the gorgeous brunette? It wasn’t too late to take the couch, but that might offend Lexa. And Clarke wouldn’t admit it, but she had a crush on the other doctor for a while.

Pausing with her hand over the door handle she took a deep breath and pulled it open and slipped out, “Lexa?” All the lights were off except one reading light on Lexa’s side of the bed. Lexa was laying flat on her back under the covers, blanket pulled up to her chest and her eyes shut. Clarke felt most of her trepidation melt away and smiled, because there was no way Lexa could be comfortable in that position.

“Clarke?” the question was quiet.

Clarke stopped and decided to offer Lexa an out, “I could still take the couch?” she glanced over to it.

“No,” Lexa’s eyes flashed open and they shone like emeralds in the dim light. Lexa sat up, “no, this is fine, Clarke. Just come to bed?” Lexa smiled softly.

Clarke however gulped at Lexa’s choice of words, though she was sure they were completely innocent. Taking the last few steps, Clarke perched on the edge of the bed, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Lexa gave her a small nod and then rolled over to put her back to her in the dark.

“Okay,” Clarke slipped under the covers and rolled on her side facing away from Lexa. She could feel Lexa’s body heat and she shifted multiple times in order to get comfortable.

It was going to be a long night.

She tossed and turned for an hour and noticed Lexa’s breathing wasn’t deep and even which meant she would be awake. Finally she whispered, “Lexa?”

Lexa rolled over to face her, “Yes, Clarke?”

“Can’t sleep?” She asked even though it was a stupid question.

“Not really,” Lexa admitted.

“Anything you want to talk about?” Clarke asked, hoping she could get to know Lexa better. She was a talented doctor, but Clarke had noticed that she tended to keep to herself.

Lexa sighed and Clarke didn’t want to push, so she kept silent. She rolled over to face Lexa as well, “There’s this boy, Aden. He needs a new heart and he’s been on the transplant list for three years already.”

Clarke nodded, “You’ve grown attached to him,” She didn’t judge Lexa or tell her what she already knew, “You know it’s okay to care.”

“It’s weakness, I became a doctor to help people, but I’ve always kept a professional distance,” Lexa paused, “Until now,” Clarke go the feeling there was more to it, but kept her mouth shut, Lexa locked eyes with Clarke and she could see the shimmer of tears in Lexa’s eyes. Clarke ached to brush them away, but didn’t think Lexa would appreciate it.

“It’s not a weakness to care,” Clarke said gently, “I think we’re better doctors when we care.”

“Maybe,” Lexa looked away, “He doesn’t have long though.”

“How much more time does he have?” Clarke knew all too well the perils of a person’s heart failing.

“Weeks, if that?” Lexa sighed and rolled onto her back, “He’s only eight.”

“He has his parents right?”

“Foster parents, yes,” Lexa answered, “They are hardly there. I spend more time with him than they do.”

Clarke cocked an eyebrow, “He’s lucky to have you as his doctor.”

“Thank you, Clarke,” She smiled slightly, “Anything you want to talk about?”

“N...I lost a patient this week,” She shuddered as she remembered the lady that was brought in from a car accident, “I couldn’t save her, I…”

“Clarke, it’s not your fault. I was there that night and I know you did everything in your power to save her,” Lexa reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

Clarke smiled and for the first time since it happened, she felt a little better, “Thanks.”

Lexa yawned, “Can you sleep now. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Yeah I’ll try,” Clarke was exhausted and knew she needed rest, “Thanks for the talk.”

“You’re welcome,” Lexa smiled, “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Night, Lexa,” Clarke smiled and rolled back over to her side and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep with Lexa on her mind.

-=-

Slowly, Lexa woke up with a smile on her face and buried her face in blonde hair smelling like vanilla. She froze when she realized where she was and who she was wrapped around. Lexa reveled in the feeling another moment before she tried to extract herself.

Of all people to cuddle with, why did it have to be Clarke who she may or may not have a crush on.

Clarke moved her ass into her crotch and Lexa had to bite back a groan. Lexa squeezed and didn’t realize her hand was on Clarke’s boob. She pinched her nipple and heard Clarke moan. She knew she needed move, but Clarke felt so good. Finally, Lexa tore herself away and eased away carefully in order not to wake her up.

Checking the time, Lexa noticed it was only six am. She sighed out in relief knowing they had two hours before the first conference. One she wasn’t looking forward to at all.

She grabbed her outfit for the day and walked to the bathroom. Lexa looked back at Clarke with a smile before she ducked into the bathroom. Lexa took a moment to pull herself together and try to focus on the day ahead, and not the blonde she’d slept with, but not slept with last night.

Shaking her head, Lexa stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good and she could have stayed under it forever except she wanted to save some hot water for Clarke. She lathered up and ran her hands over her body and couldn’t help but imagine Clarke in there with her. Lexa banished the thoughts and shut the water off. She dried off quickly and started pulling on her clothes. Hair still wet, Lexa hung her towel back up, opened the door and slipped back out into the room.

“The conference is delayed for another hour,” Clarke spoke up from where she still lounged on the bed. It made Lexa whip a glance her way, and she swallowed softly to find Clarke laying there stretched out on the bed with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. The soft pajamas Clarke still had on accenting all of her perfect curves and Lexa found herself thinking about the way her body had felt again. She blushed and was thankful the heat from the shower had made her face already slightly flushed. Clarke smiled and she was done for though, “I ordered us breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Lexa breathed and took a seat at the table, “Why was the conference delayed?”

“Everyone had too much to drink last night,” Clarke slanted her a look that had Lexa chuckling because she had no doubt that was true, “At least that’s what I’m assuming.”

“I’d believe it,” Lexa shook her head, “Lucky we didn’t, right?”

“Right,” Clarke had a look that Lexa couldn’t decipher, but it sent heat scorching through her. She never knew a look could have that kind of affect on her.

Or maybe it was just because it was Clarke.

She couldn’t help but wonder if Clarke had any idea the position they woke up in entangled together, their bodies flush together where Lexa could feel every inch of her curvaceous body… Lexa felt a flush creep up her neck and stood up abruptly to head to the window. She took a moment to take in the view over the city.

“The bathroom is all yours,” Lexa commented, not looking back Clarke even though she wanted to.

“Thanks,” Clarke replied and Lexa heard her moving about behind her, “The food should be here in twenty minutes, I should be done by than.”

“Sounds good,” Lexa knew she was being standoffish, but the feeling of waking up with Clarke in her arms hadn’t diminished at all, Lexa knew if she looked at Clarke again, she might do something stupid like kiss her.

That was not an option no matter how much she wanted it to. But finally when she heard the bathroom door close softly behind her, Lexa breathed out and moved back over the bed. She sank onto the side of the bed.

What was she going to do all weekend in a room with Clarke?

Luckily before her mind could delve into those scenarios the door popped open and Clarke stood there wrapped in a towel, her hair hanging in ropes over her shoulder and her skin pink from the heat of the shower. Lexa thought she looked breathtaking and couldn’t avert her eyes even if she tried.

“Sorry, I forgot my bra,” Clarke looked sheepish as she riffled through her suitcase and pulled out a siren red, lace bra. She smiled briefly before ducking back in the bathroom leaving Lexa staring after her.

“Fuck,” Lexa muttered under her breath. She heard a knock on the door and stood up quickly to answer. She opened the door for the room service to be wheeled in and grabbed her wallet to tip him. He nodded his head and disappeared as quickly as he came.

“Food here?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded without turning around, unsure if Clarke was actually dressed this time, “Awesome.”

“Yeah, it smells good,” Lexa’s stomach rumbled as Clarke came up beside her, thankfully fully dressed, “Thanks for ordering food.”

“Coffee too, of course,” Clarke grabbed the carafe and poured them both cup, “How do you take yours?”

“Black,” Lexa lifted the lids of the plates and took in pancakes, bacon, eggs and hashbrowns on one plate and omelets and fruit on the other, “This is a nice variety.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a variety,” Clarke handed her a mug filled with the delicious aroma of coffee.

Lexa took sip and sighed as the familiar bitter taste coated her tongue, “Much better.”

Clarke laughed, “I know exactly what you mean,” She set her cup down on the table and brought over the dishes, “Dig in.”

“You first,” Lexa waited to sit down until Clarke was finished before dishing out her own serving, “Thank you,” She took a bite of food.

“You’ve already thanked me,” Clarke smiled and Lexa felt a flutter in her chest at the sight. She hadn’t felt that since her last girlfriend and that was back on medical school. Now, here with Clarke, the flutter was rapidly turning into butterflies when Clarke put her hand over hers, “Thank you for letting me crash here with you. I really appreciate it.”

“Clarke,” Lexa couldn’t help but lay her hand on tops of Clarke’s, “You thanked me last night, no need to thank me again. I’m happy to help.”

“Touche,” Clarke dug into her food and Lexa did the same. A comfortable silence fell over them as they scraped their plates clean.

“I’m so full,” Lexa leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach, “How about we just skip the conferences?”

“As much as I would love to do that, I’m pretty sure Indra and Kane will kill us,” Clarke shook her head with a smile.

“Yeah, I know,” Lexa crossed her arms and sighed, “It’s a foolish wish.”

“Nothing wrong with wishing now and again,” Clarke slanted her a look that Lexa couldn’t decipher.

“Wishes rarely come true.”

“But sometimes they do,” Clarke countered and stood up, “We need to go or we’re going to be late.”

Lexa checked her watch and saw that Clarke was right, “Yeah, you got everything you need?” She grabbed her own bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“Yep, it’s all right here,” Clarke scooped up her messenger bag, “Ready.”

“Okay,” Lexa made sure she had her room key in her pocket before opening the door and letting Clarke go first. She shut it behind her as they made their way to the elevator and their first conference of the day.

Lexa wasn’t looking forward to it, but oddly enough found herself looking forward to being back in her room tonight.

With Clarke.

-=-

The conference as she predicted didn’t capture her attention. Clarke hoped she’d at least have Lexa to keep her company, but as soon as they entered, Lexa was swept away by other doctors. Clarke was irritated because she thought she found an ally to get through all these conferences, but now she would have to handle them by herself.

At least this one for sure.

The speaker had been droning on for over an hour as Clarke sat in her seat, but if anyone asked what it was even about, Clarke would have no idea. It wasn’t something that interested her so she didn’t pay attention.

Instead, Clarke found Lexa in the seats and kept sneaking glances at her sitting a couple rows in front of he and off to her right. Lexa seemed to be interested in whatever the dude was saying and Clarke found herself enraptured by the sight of Lexa jotting notes or staring intently like she was soaking up every work the guy said.

One time, Clarke looked away quickly when Lexa turned away. She pretended to be listening, but was really singing a song in her head. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Lexa face the front again and only than took up watching her again.

Lexa was a fascinating person and it had nothing to do with her medical career, which is by no means unimpressive, but Clarke got the feeling that was all people saw. Nobody took the time to look beyond that and really see Lexa, not just Dr. Woods or ‘The Commander’ as the interns and residents called her.

She was a hardass that was true, but there was a softness she didn’t expect when Lexa spoke of her patient last night. Underneath it all, Lexa truly cared and that spoke volumes more than any of her achievements could.

Clarke was so lost in thought, she hadn’t realized the conference was over until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Lexa, but her face fell when it was Niylah.

“Oh hey,” Clarke stood up and couldn’t help but glance around in search of Lexa. Her face fell when she didn’t see her.

“Hey, Clarke,” Niylah smiled and stepped closer, “Did you enjoy the conference?”

“Yeah, it was good,” Clarke said offhandley, still peering around the crowd milling about. The next conference wasn’t for an hour so nobody was rushing around yet.

“I thought he was fascinating when he talked about the case with…” Niylah kept talking, but Clarke tuned her out when she finally spotted Lexa who was surrounded by a guy and two women who kept touching her arm. Jealousy swarmed through her, but she resisted the urge to stomp over there and claim Lexa for herself.

She shook herself and sighed. Of course, she had a crush on Lexa. She had ever since Lexa transferred to take the job as chief. Clarke looked up when she realized, Niylah had stopped talking, “What’s your next conference?”

“With Dr. Jaha,” Niylah smiled, “I was wondering though if you’d like to grab a drink tonight after we’ve finished for the day?”

“Oh, I…” Clarke took a step back suddenly uncomfortable. She flirted with Niylah on occasion and had slept with her once a few years ago, but she didn’t realize that Niylah had developed actual feelings for her.

Lexa appeared beside her, “Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

Clarke looked up in surprise, but she smiled, “Yes, of course, I was just about to tell Niylah I had plans.”

Niylah looked back and forth between them, “Are you…”

“We’re colleagues and friends,” Lexa answered with a tight lipped smile, “but if we were more, it would be none of your business.”

“It was just a question.” Niylah defended, she stared Lexa up and down, “aren’t you the doctor with that foster case? I would think you would be taking care of him instead of-”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. Clarke saw her hands clench and quickly grabbed Lexa’s wrist, pulling her away, “we’ll be late for our next conference,” she told Lexa quickly, searching angry, green eyes, “Lexa?”

Several seconds ticked past. Clarke watched Lexa close her eyes and slowly pull in a deep breath. Off to their side, Niylah was ghost white and slowly sidled away. She saw Lexa let her breathe out slowly before finally speaking, “did you hear what she said?”

“I did,” Clarke confirmed. She watched Lexa’s head turn to stare after Niylah whom was now with a different group of doctors now. Clarke had a strange feeling Lexa was about to go after her.

“I’m here, Clarke, to try and help him. To try and find anything that might help him.”

“I know,” Clarke took Lexa’s wrist, “let it go. You won’t be able to help him if you don’t.”

Lexa unclenched her hands and Clarke resisted the urge take one of Lexa’s hands in hers, “I just hate people like that who think they’re better than everyone else. I grew up in the system, I know how hard it is which is exactly why I will do everything in my power to help him and every other kid.”

Clarke stood there speechless, unsure what to say. She had no idea, Lexa had been in the system, but it made a lot of sense now that she thought about it, “Lexa…”

“It’s not their fault, Clarke. It’s never the kids fault. They are dealt a shitty hand and a lot of them have to make the best out of it, they can,” Lexa glared across the room, but Clarke put a hand on her shoulder and steered her out of the room, “What are you doing?”

“We’re going outside to get some fresh air,” Clarke led her outside and dragged her off to the side of the hotel where they would have more privacy. Clarke started following the sidewalk and sank onto an empty bench across from a giant fountain. She looked up, but Lexa just stood there staring at nothing, “Lexa?”

No answer. But Clarke sensed it wasn’t directed at her. She stood up, “Lex?”

That made Lexa slowly look at her, “what did you call me?” the stoic doctor, cracked a tiny amused smile.

“I um…” Clarke stammered and bit her lip because she never stammered. She didn’t mean to, but it was just so easy to feel familiar with Lexa. She shrugged and laughed, “I called you Lex. Sorry. It's just been…” Clarke raked a hand through her hair.

“Its okay,” Lexa smiled and studied her, “I liked it.”

“You liked it?” Clarke parroted back, and groaned inwardly at herself. But Lexa was nodding at her.

“Anya calls me that, no one else really.” Lexa finally sat down on the bench, “my parents did, but they died. That was why I was in foster care.”

“I’m sorry.” Clarke murmured. Twice in just a few minutes, she’d been let in on information that was personal. Clarke slowly sat too, “and Anya is?”

“My foster sister,” Lexa answered, “the only family I have.”

“She’s lucky to have you,” Clarke smiled and touched her arm, “I have no siblings so I don’t know what it’s like. It was just me, my mom and dad,” She paused, “Before my dad died my senior year in high school.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, just took her hands in hers and squeezed which was more comforting than anything Lexa could have said.

“I also wanted to apologize about Niylah,” Clarke shrugged, “We slept together once a long time ago when I was having a rough time and apparently she still harbors feelings for me,” She sighed and continued, “I never expected her to attack like that though. You definitely didn’t deserve it.”

“It’s okay, Clarke,” Lexa squeezed her hand again, “It’s not your fault,” Lexa stared into the fountain, “besides it’s not the worst I’ve heard and it won’t be the last.”

“Still…”

Lexa put a finger against her lips, “No more apologies,” She smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s finger. She locked eyes with Lexa and had the urge to kiss her. Her gaze dropped to Lexa’s lips and back up as she started to lean in. She swore, Lexa leaned in as well.

A beeping sound from Lexa’s phone had Clarke springing back and clearing her throat.

“Sorry, that's my alarm for the next conference. This one I can’t miss. It’s the whole reason I agreed to this stupid conference.”

“Which one is it again?” Clarke smiled when Lexa slanted her a look.

“Research on growing body parts in a lab,” Lexa started to pace, “If I can’t find a organ donor for Aden, depending on the research, I could grow a new heart for him.”

Clarke didn’t want to squash her hopes, but she had heard about it and knew it wasn’t even in the testing phase, “Well we should probably get going so you don’t miss it.”

Lexa nodded, but didn’t move, “Thank you, Clarke.”

“For what?”

“Being you,” Lexa smiled and kissed her on the cheek before she turned on her heel and hurried off.

Clarke lagged behind as she pressed a finger to the spot where Lexa’s lips touched.

Tonight was going to be so much harder to share a bed with Lexa, but still, Clarke was looking forward to what could happen.

She smiled as she followed Lexa back inside.

-=-

Lexa didn’t know what to think as she hurried back inside with Clarke on heels. She didn’t want to be late because this was the most important conference to her and she couldn’t miss it. Lexa didn’t have time to think about Clarke and the situation they found themselves in. All she knew for sure was something was brewing and Lexa wasn’t sure if she would fight it this time.

The lecture by Becca Pramheda was a once in a lifetime opportunity and the information she learned was invaluable. Lexa knew without a doubt that it could save Aden’s life and all she needed to do was get back and make it happen.

This whole concept could change the face of medicine as she knew it and Lexa knew she had to be apart of the whole thing.

As soon as the conference was over, Lexa stood in line to greet Dr. Pramheda. She was surprised when Clarke stood in line behind her.

“I thought this didn’t interest you?” Lexa commented as the line moved forward.

“How could it not?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow at her, “I mean we’re talking about growing organs. That could save countless lives.”

“I know,” Lexa rolled her shoulders to stretch a bit after sitting for so long, “It would be amazing to be apart of it.”

“Ah,” Clarke gave her a knowing grin, “That’s why you’re in this line.”

“What’s that supposed to be mean?” Lexa glanced at the line and back at Clarke. She thought Clarke would understand, but maybe she was wrong. It’s one thing to be a cardiac surgeon and repair hearts, it’s a whole different story when the patient needs a heart transplant and somebody has to die for your patient to live.

That was the part of medicine, Lexa didn’t like.

“Nothing bad,” Clarke squeezed her forearm, “I just know what it’s like to want your patient to live and you do everything in your power to make that happen and it’s still not enough. With this technology, that completely changes the game and we no longer have to wish or hope that someone else has to die.”

Lexa didn’t know what to say because she was completely taken off guard. Clarke hit the nail on the head and she couldn’t help but smile. Clarke understood and it was a new feeling for her because nobody else had before, “Thank you,” Lexa said finally.”

Clarke trailed her hand from her forearm down to her hand, “You’re welcome,” She linked their fingers together for a moment before she let go. Lexa immediately missed her touch.

The line moved forward again and Lexa noticed there were only two people ahead of her now, “Do you think Dr. Pramheda will let me be a part of it?” Lexa voiced her fear, something she never did. She never showed weakness, but with Clarke, there was something about her that broke through her walls like they were butter.

“She would be stupid not to include you,” Clarke said with a hint of steel behind her words. Lexa locked eyes with her and could tell Clarke meant what she said, “You’re an incredible doctor and she’d be lucky to have,” She paused, “Anybody would be.”

Lexa bit her lip as a blush flared on her cheeks, “Thank you, Clarke,” This time she reached out and touched her arm, “I appreciate it.”

“Just stating the truth, Lex,” Clarke smiled, but Lexa could tell she appreciated it, “Will you go dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes,” Lexa replied right away. There was nothing more that Lexa wanted than to be spend time with Clarke.

“Awesome,” Clarke’s smile lit up her face, “Since we’re sharing a room, let’s say be ready at seven?”

“I can do that,” Lexa’s eyes lingered on Clarke even though it was her turn to greet Dr. Pramheda.

“Good,” Clarke nodded her head, “It’s your turn,” She laughed, “I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

“Looking forward to it,” Lexa grinned and tore her gaze away as Clarke walked off. She held out her hand, “I loved your lecture. It was riveting that work you’re doing and I would love to be apart of it.”

“Thank you,” Becca smiled warmly, her dark hair was pulled up in a bun, her brown eyes sparkled and her grip was firm when Becca shook her hand, “You are?”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa let go of her hand, “Dr. Lexa Woods.”

Becca’s eyes lit up, “I was wondering if I’d get the chance to speak with you this weekend. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up, “It is… I mean thank you.”

“Do you have time to grab a coffee so we can talk about your patient, Aden?” Becca asked softly.

She checked the time on her watch and saw it was only three. Lexa nodded, she had time to chat with Becca before meeting Clarke for their...Lexa froze. Was it a date? Was it two colleagues grabbing dinner? She shook her head before she could go into a tailspin about it.

“Absolutely,” Lexa smiled, “Now?”

“Yes,” Becca agreed, “Let me greet these last few and we can go, if that works for you?”

“Yes, it does,” Lexa moved toward the side, “I’ll just wait for you over there,” She indicated her head toward the exit.

“I’ll be there shortly,” Becca laughed.

Lexa nodded and moved away. Clarke must have been waiting in the wings for her because she appeared suddenly back at her side.

“How did it go?” Clarke asked.

“Well, I think,” Lexa ran a hand across the back of her neck, “She wants to get coffee and discuss some things.”

“That’s fucking fantastic, Lex!” Clarke said loudly and more than a few heads turned their way, “I told you she’d be an idiot not to talk to you.”

“She’s right, I would be a complete idiot,” Becca said from behind Clarke. Lexa bit back a laugh at the way, Clarke’s face paled as she slowly turned around. Becca held out her hand and Lexa watched Clarke take it, “Dr. Becca Pramheda.”

A laugh did escape, but Clarke shot her a look over her shoulder.

“Dr. Clarke Griffin and I just want to say I’m sorry, I meant no disrespect...” Clarke apologized, but Becca waved it away and it was interesting to see Clarke speechless.

“I know you didn’t, but you’re right,” Becca looked over Clarke’s shoulder at her, “You have a good girlfriend here, you should hang onto her.”

Lexa’s eyes went wide and she saw Clarke’s mouth drop open, “We’re not...she’s not...we’re just…”

“Colleagues,” Clarke supplied helpfully, but Lexa could tell Becca was enjoying their discomfort by the small amused smile painting her lips.

“Okay…” Becca looked back and forth between them, “Dr. Woods, are you ready?”

“Yes,” Lexa looked back at Clarke, “I’ll be back in time.”

Clarke nodded, “You better, Lex,” She teased, “It was nice meeting you Dr. Pramheda. Great lecture.”

“Thank you, Dr. Griffin,” Becca nodded, “I’ll make sure to have her back in time,” She winked and this time Lexa laughed.

“Okay,” Clarke looked around, “Have fun,” She practically ran off and Lexa shook her head in amusement. She couldn’t help but wonder why Becca thought they were together. Lexa wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure she was ready to hear the answer. Instead, Lexa followed Becca, excitement apparent in every step she took.

Hopefully, with this meeting, Lexa could save Aden and many more just like him. It was the whole reason she went into medicine. To make a difference and to help people.

That’s exactly what she intended to do.

-=-

Lexa smoothed down her shirt for non existent wrinkles as she made her way to the lobby to meet Clarke. When she gotten back from her meeting with Becca, Clarke was nowhere to be found, but she did find a red rose and a note on the bed.

She couldn’t help but smile as she read it ‘I hope you’re looking forward to tonight as much as I am.’

Walking into the lobby, she froze when she caught sight of Clarke standing near the entrance in a blue dress that flared around mid thigh and hugged all her curves. The top had two spaghetti straps that criss crossed across her back.

Clarke was stunning and Lexa wasn’t nearly prepared when Clarke turned around and caught sight of her. The only thing that she could think was watching Clarke smile, lit up the room and sent butterflies swarming through her stomach.

She had no idea how she was going to make it through the night if Clarke kept looking at her like she could eat her.

“Hey you,” Clarke purred as she finally got her legs moving to approach her.

“Hey yourself,” Lexa smiled, “You didn’t tell me where we’re going so I hope I’m dressed okay,” She looked down self consciously of at her black slacks and grey blouse.  
“You’re perfect,” Clarke took her hand and pulled her toward the exit. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to hold Clarke’s hand and it sent a swoop through her belly when Clarke squeezed, “I hope you like surprises.”

“I do,” Lexa laughed as Clarke kept pulling her along and down the sidewalk. It was a cool, crisp night and the fresh air felt wonderful after being cooped up inside for most of the day.

“Good,” Clarke grinned and it took all of Lexa’s restraint not to pull Clarke to her and taste it, “It’s not far.”

“Okay.”

Lexa let herself be led and when Clarke pulled her though the entrance of the restaurant, she didn’t even catch the name, too busy watching Clarke. She stood just inside and took a look around. The tables were situated outside and had vegetation growing around and the exterior fences created a secret garden effect. She would have never known this was here just by walking by. There were small fireplaces and fairy light dotting the seating area that created a very romantic vibe.

“What do you think?” Clarke asked and Lexa turned to look at her.

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Lexa smiled, genuinely touched that Clarke had gone to this trouble, but a question kept lingering in the back of her mind, “Is this a date?”

“If you’d like it to be.”

“Do you want it to be?” Lexa countered and watched Clarke bite her lip as she stared back at her.

“Very much so,” Clarke admitted softly, “I’ve had a crush on you ever since I saw you.”

“It’s a date,” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand to her mouth and brushed her lips across her knuckles, “I felt the same way, Clarke.”

“Good to know,” She blushed and a clearing of a throat interrupted their moment. Clarke turned to the host, “Table for two under Griffin.”

He nodded and grabbed two menus before leading them over a secluded corner. There was a candle lit on the table along with a bottle of wine and another rose. Clarke pulled out her chair and Lexa sat down with a smile. She had never been treated like this before. It was something that she did for dates, not the other way around.

Clarke was one of a kind and Lexa couldn’t stop the blush that spread up her neck as Clarke sat down across from her. Clarke smiled at her and it sent tiny shocks across her body and all Lexa could do was smile back.

The host handed them both their menus, “Your server will be right with you.”

“Thank you,” Clarke murmured, “Thank you for saying yes.”

“Thank you for asking,” Lexa glanced at the menu, “This is over and beyond anything I could have imagined for tonight, thank you.”

“You deserve only the best, Lex,” Clarke held up the bottle of wine, “Would you like a glass?”

“That would be great.”

Clarke poured them both a glass of white wine as the server approached. They both ordered and Lexa couldn’t stop smiling if she tried. The candlelight was dancing off of Clarke and made her look ethereal.

Lexa couldn’t help but be mesmerized as she took a sip of her wine, “What took you so long to act on your crush?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Clarke raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Touche,” Lexa smirked, “But I asked you first.”

“Fair enough,” Clarke took a sip of her wine, “Honestly I wasn’t sure you felt the same. You aren’t the easiest person to read.”

She nodded knowing it was true, “I know so what changed your mind?”

“Sharing a bed with you,” Clarke blushed, “It gave me hope when I woke up to you cuddling with me.”

“You knew?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah,” Clarke smiled brightly, “I very much enjoyed it.”

“Me too,” Lexa nodded to the server as he laid down their food in front of them, “This is by far the best first date I’ve been on.”

Clarke smiled, “I’m happy to hear that and even happier that I’m here with you.”

 

-=-

Dinner went even better than Clarke expected and she found herself not wanting the night to end.

“Do you want to have a drink?” Clarke asked when Lexa opened their door to their room. Her voice was slightly higher than normal.

“You okay?” Lexa’s voice was laced with concern.

“Yeah, I’m great,” Clarke said with far too much enthusiasm than the question warranted.

Lexa looked like she didn’t believe her, but didn’t question her again. Instead she made herself comfy on the couch, “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re welcome,” Clarke smiled and turned to the mini fridge, “Did you still want that drink?”

“Is that really what you want?” Lexa asked and was suddenly standing behind her. Clarke hadn’t even heard her move.

“No,” Clarke gulped and turned around to face her, but didn’t want to make it easy for her. Lexa seemed like she enjoyed a challenge, “There’s something else I want.”

“What’s that?” Lexa asked as she took a step closer, but Clarke shook her head with a smile and stepped back.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Clarke laughed and moved again, but ended up with her back against the door.

“Yes,” Lexa smiled.

“Why should I tell you?” Clarke was very much enjoying the banter back and forth between them even though her body was screaming at her to give in.

“Because you know you want to,” Lexa reached up and brushed a stray hair out of Clarke’s face. She stilled at the contact, but her eyes remained locked on Lexa’s.

“Lexa…” Clarke whimpered when Lexa’s lips brushed against hers, the effect immediate and electrifying. Lexa gently pulled her bottom lip into her mouth that caused Clarke’s stomach to clench and her pulse to quicken. Clarke pulled their bodies closer together as Lexa begged for entry with her tongue.

Clarke kissed her back with a fevor, her hands wrapped around Lexa’s hips and pushing into her hard, “Fuck,” She muttered as Lexa’s mouth commanded hers.

Lexa dipped her head and nipped at her neck, Lexa’s hands were everywhere as she peeled the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She leaned in to kiss her collarbone, slowly and deliberately. It sent a jolt through her body that landed straight in her center and continued to build with each successive kiss across her neck. Clarke let out a small moan at the contact as the heat radiated off her in waves.

Lexa leaned back, placed her hands on Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies finally touched. She felt Lexa growl at the contact, “God, Clarke,” She moved one of her hands through Clarke’s hair until she was gently cupping the nape of her neck.

Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s ribs, loving the feeling of Lexa’s smooth skin beneath her fingertips,

Lexa massaged her fingers into her skull, “That feels good.”

“Fuck,” Clarke exhaled as Lexa’s mouth peppered kisses across her collarbone, her leg pushing in between her legs. Lexa’s lips moved against her sternum as her hands moved down her ribcage. Clarke moved her hands down and squeezed Lexa’s ass, pulling her more firmly against her.

Lexa pushed Clarke back against the wall, their bodies no longer touching. Lexa’s fingers dancing across her skin made it impossible to orient her mind and her breathing grew more shallow with each passing second. Lexa’s breath brushed against her lips, “What do you want?”

“You,” Clarke pulled her lip between her teeth. Her heart hammering in her chest while heat rushed through her body at uneven, pulsing intervals as Lexa rand her nails across her bare stomach. Clarke panted as she pulled Lexa into her and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Tell me what you want me to do?” Lexa asked breathily, her hands tracing patterns across her stomach while her knee moved between her legs. The contact caused Clarke’s pulse to quicken and grow erratic again.

She took a deep breath, the thrumming of her pulse settled directly between her legs as she ran a finger over Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa took her finger in her mouth and sucked lightly on the end and gave it a playful nip, “Fuck me, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded making Clarke grin. Lexa dropped to her knees and dug her fingertips into her hips, anchoring her in place and looked up at her, their eyes connecting for the briefest of moments before, “Okay.”

Clarke’s body buzzed with anticipation. Friction pulsed through her body as she willed Lexa to move faster. The excruciating relaxed speed caused a bead of sweat to spring on her back, rolling down the curve her of her spine. Lexa pushed her dress up to her stomach and the cool air sent goosebumps racing across her skin, “Please,” Then she felt it, soft lips on her thigh, kissing across where Lexa’s fingers had left their mark only moments before. Lexa let out a hum that caused Clarke’s stomach to clench, heat radiating from her body as she tried to remain still.

Lexa slid her hand around to where Clarke’s thigh and ass met, gripping below one of her cheeks to keep her rooted in place. Lexa began to massage the area with her fingertips. Clarke let out a groan that had Lexa looking up again, her hair mussed where she had sought refuge in it, her eyes lidded and lips lush and wet.

If Lexa wasn’t already busy, she would have pulled her up and taken those lips between her own, but she needed to feel Lexa’s mouth on her skin. Needing her everywhere. After dreaming of it for so long, it was finally about to happen. She felt Lexa inch closer and kiss the v of her abdomen. Clarke felt the heat pool between her legs at the touch, the wetness on Lexa’s lips casing the fire to burn across her skin.

Clarke’s hand instinctively tightened in Lexa’s hair, her legs becoming less stable with each passing touch. Lexa nipped gently at taut skin, dragging her teeth against Clarke’s body and than quickly placing a kiss on the skin she’d just bitten.

Lexa bit slightly harder this time, the sensation drawing the blood coursing through her body to the surface, a red mark blooming to match the mouth that had caused it. Clarke let out a groan and pulled at the hair wrapped around her fingers, willing Lexa’s mouth to move closer and do it again.

“Fuck, please...please...please,” Clarke cried out and tried to pull Lexa closer.

“Begging looks good on you,” Lexa said without looking up again, her face an inch away from Clarke’s torso, the heat of Lexa’s breath tickling her skin and causing her stomach to clench with anticipation.

Clarke wanted to say something about how she wasn’t the one on her knees, but nothing came out except a moan and a breathy, “Fuck,” for good measure.

Lexa wasted no time, gently nipping at the tattoo on her hip before running her tongue against the v of her stomach, “I love how you taste.”

“What do I taste like?”

“Like salt and heat,” Lexa took another lick, “vanilla,” another nip, “temptation,” She sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

Clarke’s eyes rolled back in her head. She felt her wetness pooling between her legs the longer Lexa’s mouth was on her. Clarke doubted she’d last very long when Lexa finally moved her tongue where she needed her the most.

“Bed,” Clarke rasped. Her body was going to implode soon if she didn’t get to touch Lexa, regardless how good it felt to be touched.

“Yeah it’s back there,” Lexa murmured against her skin.

With the little composure she could muster, Clarke quirked an eyebrow, “And do you think you’d be interested in heading over there?”

Mischief danced in her eyes when Lexa looked up at her, “Yes, we can do that,” Lexa popped up from the floor seamlessly. Clarke smiled and wanted Lexa to feel everything she was feeling and removed her dress. It left her standing there in just her bra and panties.

The visible gulp from Lexa knew she’d struck the right chord when Lexa gulped. She took Lexa’s hand and led her over to the bed, “Did you like being in charge?” Clarke asked and pushed Lexa to sit on the bed.

“Yes, I like being in charge,” Lexa’s gaze flitted from her face to her lips, “But I don’t think I’ll mind you taking charge,” Lexa answered, her face flushed as she pushed the word out between wet lips.

“Good. Put your palms on the bed,” Lexa obeyed immediately. With her movement no longer restricted by her dress, Clarke moved to the bed, her legs on each side of Lexa’s so that that she was straddling her. Her own legs, naked and hot, rubbed against the material of Lexa’s pants, the heat underneath was intoxicating. Clarke wondered what would happen when she finally got to feel Lexa’s bare skin against hers and if she’d able to control herself when that happened.

Lexa didn’t seem to want to make it easy as her hands left the bed and snaked around her abdomen, her fingers dancing up and down Clarke’s back. She let out a moan and pushed herself closer, the want to grind against Lexa swift and consuming.

Clarke pur her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and clasped her hands behind her neck, her hips rolling in gentle waves across Lexa’s core as he fought to keep a rhythm to the motion Her body bucked when she felt Lexa’s hands on the clasp of her bra, the material dropping from her shoulders and freeing her chest, her nipples already standing at attention and begging for attention.

Lexa didn’t speak, only dipped her head low and took an exposed nipple into her mouth, licking gently while her fingers continued to knead into Clarke’s back. Her hips spasmed again at the contact, the heat from Lexa’s mouth causing her nipple to darken and pebble even more. Every lick and nip hit straight to her core as Clarke fought to get even closer.

She took a deep breath and unable to control herself any longer, pushed deeply against Lexa’s stomach, the ridges of her abs rubbing against her deliciously. Clarke’s hands found their way into Lexa’s hair as she let out a strangled, unintelligible moan, the sound reverberating across her chest and her hands clenching tighter in Lexa’s hair.

“Lexa, I want you,” Clarke looked down at her, Lexa’s eyes lidded and glassy. She knew they were a mirror to her own, “I’m going to take off your shirt, okay?” The difference in their clothing was starting to get the better of Clarke and she craved more skin on skin contact.

Once, Lexa nodded, Clarke made quick work of the buttons on Lexa’s shirt. Lexa stared up at her, eyes wide and unblinking, the heat between them threatening to engulf the room.

Clarke couldn’t for the life of her remember why they hadn’t been doing this so much sooner. Lexa’s shirt was spread wide exposing Lexa’s black bra and chiseled abs. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Lexa’s collarbone.

“Do you like that?” Clarke asked, dragging her finger down and pinching a nipple through her bra.

“Yes,” Lexa answered weakly, her hands still clenching the comforter where she moved them when Clarke started to undo her shirt.

“Good,” Clarke smiled, “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Ye..yes.”

She palmed one of Lexa’s breasts before Clarke slid her hand under and gently cupped the swell of Lexa’s breast, her own body begged her to move faster, “Fuck,” Clarke’s hands splayed across her ribcage and she felt Lexa’s muscles contract beneath her touch. She didn’t know how much longer either of them could take of this slow, sweet, torture. Clarke was already on edge and begging to be touched again.

Clarke jutted her hips down hard into Lexa below her and bit at the swell of Lexa’s breast that was struggling to break free of her bra. Lexa let out a low moan, her fingers moving from the bed to wrap around her body and pull her closer.

With her lips next to the shell of Lexa’s ear, her breaths coming out in pants as she pushed her hips down again in a vain attempt to get closer, “Lexa, take your pants off,” Clarke moved off of her and smiled as Lexa blinked in confusion.

“What?”

“Your pants, they need to come off,” Clarke growled as she let her bra completely fall to the floor leaving her standing at the end of the bed in just her blue lace panties.

-=-

Lexa absorbed the words finally and stood on slightly shaky legs. This whole thing was so surreal and Lexa wasn’t sure how it happened, but was fucking happy it did. She looked over at Clarke who looked like she just stepped out of a lingerie shoot.

Was this real life?

“Lexa?” The sound of her name pulled her from her head. Lexa didn’t need to think about touching Clarke anymore like she had for longer than she cared to admit. Clarke stood in front of her right now asking for her.

She gave a small smile, “Pants, got it,” Lexa moved her hand down. They were already unbuttoned, but she couldn’t remember when that happened. She let her shirt fall to the floor and pulled her pants off, letting them slide to the floor. Lexa stepped out, the air in the room more pronounced now she was just wearing her bra and underwear.

Clarke looked like she didn’t have a care in the world, her eyes raking across her body. Lexa felt vulnerable, but the heat in Clarke’s eyes was exhilarating like she was the prey just waiting to get pounced on. A thrill shot through her body at the idea of Clarke on top of her, their bodies writhing together and the satisfaction of making Clarke come undone.

Reality and fantasy collided as Clarke stepped into her space again and ran a finger down her stomach, a trail of fire in its wake that caused her muscles underneath to clench with anticipation. It sent another thrill through her of being wanted so strongly that it was pushing her body to places it hadn’t been in far too long.

If ever.

Clarke stilled her wandering hand and flattened her palm against Lexa’s stomach, pushing slightly into her body to signal she should move backwards to the bed. With shaky legs, Lexa followed the silent command until the back of her knees bumped against the mattress, the sheets feeling coarser than they had only moments ago with the electricity coursing through her body.

“Clarke, please,” She sat back on the bed and scooted up towards the headboard, her legs extended in front of her. Clarke didn’t need any more encouragement than that, her body was on top of her almost as soon as she extended her legs, Clarke’s hips pushing down into her.

Lexa tried to remember to breath, their bodies were closer than ever before with them almost naked. Clarke grinded hard into her core. Stars pricked behind her eyes at the intensity of the touch, her body throbbing for release as Clarke continued to work against her body.

“Fuck, Lexa,” She looked up into Clarke’s blue eyes swimming with desire, “I want to make you come.”

Her stomach flipped, her own hips beginning to grind up against Clarke’s as Lexa worked to find more friction. Clarke’s request was going to happen as her orgasm began to build low in her stomach and lodge itself in her bones. She tried to keep up, but her hips faltered as her orgasm creeped closer.

Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips, wanting to hear Clarke scream her name too and make her lose herself. Lexa didn’t wait, she slipped her hand down between their bodies and into the band of Clarke’s underwear. Her fingers were greeted with an abundance of wetness that allowed them to slip effortlessly between her folds. Lexa moaned at the feeling of Clarke’s arousal coating her finger and knew if Clarke felt her, she would feel the same.

“Fuck,” Clarke moaned above her and started to grind against her hand immediately, a desperation for contact pushing them both higher with each passing second. Clarke’s hands were on her chest as she continued to rock against Lexa’s hand, but she moved her own hand between them. As Lexa pushed forward, the intensity growing with each passing flick of Clarke’s fingers now seeking refuge between her legs until they were a tangle of limbs.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s breath quicken and her fingers move harder. Clarke was close and Lexa wanted nothing more than to push her over the edge, to see what Clarke looked like when she fell apart above her. Lexa picked up her own pace, moving her fingers and hips in tandem hard against her, Clarke’s sounds becoming less like words and more like a prayer that she repeated over and over.

With a last gasp of air, her own orgasm ripped through her body as she felt Clarke’s limbs buckle, the weight on top of her heavier as Clarke failed to hold her body in place. Their torsos connected as they rode out their orgasms together, Lexa’s breath coming out in panted whispers against Clarke’s neck as they clung to one another.

“Wow,’ Clarke spoke into the room as her breathing evened out and moved her body so they were still connected, but Clarke’s side molding into the curve of Lexa’s side.

They laid silently together, the want abated for now as their bodies came down together, Lexa hummed quietly as Clarke massaged her skull gently.

“How many tattoos do you have?” Clarke asked stroking the one on her bicep.

“Four,” Lexa nuzzled her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck, her breath finally returning to normal, “What about you?” Lexa stroked Clarke’s hip where she knew one resided.

“Two,” Clarke smiled and continued to trail her fingers across her tattoo, “I honestly didn’t take you for someone who had tattoos,” Clarke admitted.

Lexa cocked an eyebrow, “I’m full of surprises,” She tried not to yawn, but failed miserably.

“You sure are,” Clarke tightened her arms around her and let out her own yawn, “You wore me out.”

She laughed, “And to think I thought you had stamina.”

“Oh I do, and after a couple hours of sleep, I’ll be sure to show you,” Clarke kissed her chest right above her heart.

Lexa kissed Clarke’s temple and snuggled deeper into her embrace, “Sleep sounds nice,” Clarke didn’t hear her as she had already fallen asleep.

Lexa joined her soon after with a smile on her face.

-=-

Clarke woke with the sun streaming through the thin curtains, the sounds of people in the hallway rousing her from sleep. Her position had shifted during the night, she and Lexa were now spooning against one another, Lexa’s arms enveloping her as they shared a pillow. They’d managed to pull the comforter over them at some point, the soft fabric molding around her body and creating a warm cocoon for them to share.

It felt right. Scary right and more right than anything had in a long time. Last night, they both let their guards down and she hoped when Lexa woke up, a wall wouldn’t return and that they’d maintain the same connection and intimacy as last night. snuggled into Lexa as she started to stir and mumble words as she blinked her eyes open.

“What time is it?” Lexa asked as Clarke wrapped her arms tighter around her and pressed her body against Lexa’s.

“Six,” Clarke answered she watched Lexa rub the sleep from her eyes. Lexa pressed her ass back against hers and Clarke couldn’t help but whine.

“Okay.”

Before, Clarke could question what had Lexa wide awake all the sudden, her lips brushing against her ear as she reached around Clarke’s hip and brushed her hand against her pubic bone after she slid beneath Clarke’s panties. Clarke moaned at the contact, her hips canting searching for more.

“Good morning to you too,” Clarke whimpered when Lexa’s hand skated across her inner thigh.

“Morning,” Lexa husked and Clarke felt her continue to slide her fingers up and down between her legs. Clarke moved her hips gently against Lexa’s hand, praying that she didn’t move. Lexa bit her neck playfully, “Are you wanting something?”

Clarke rolled over to face Lexa and put her own hand between Lexa’s legs, on the outside of Lexa’s panties. She could feel the heat under Lexa’s underwear. She felt Lexa press her hips firmly against Clarke’s hand.

“You know,” Clarke breathed out. This was a much better way to start than the day than yesterday was. She started rubbing the front of Lexa’s panties faster and faster before Lexa’s hand was over hers pulling her away.

Before Clarke could protest, Lexa took Clarke’s face in her hands and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss as their tongues danced around each other. When they finally broke apart, Clarke just smiled and covered her mouth sheepishly, “What?” Lexa questioned.

“I have morning breath,” Clarke looked towards the bathroom.

“So do I,” Lexa answered, but Clarke was still hesitant and it must have shown on her face because suddenly Lexa leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed something, “Here.”

Clarke laughed when Lexa poured a couple tic tacs into her hand. She popped them in quickly and saw Lexa do the same, “Thank you.”

“Better?”

“Much,” Clarke chewed them quickly, feeling the minty flavor envelop her mouth.

“Good,” Lexa rolled Clarke over on her back and Clarke smiled when Lexa threw the blankets to the foot of the bed. Lexa kissed her again, long and hard before she moved down between her thighs, peeling her panties off.

Clarke closed her eyes as Lexa slid her hands back up her thighs, grabbing her hips and holding her tight as she lowered her mouth to Clarke’s skin. She felt Lexa’s tongue flick lightly, teasingly over her clit and felt Lexa’s breath hot between her thighs. Clarke moaned and slid her hands in to Lexa’s hair, trying to being her mouth down between her legs, but Lexa resisted.

Instead, Lexa kissed and nibbled at Clarke’s thighs and ran her hands over her stomach to her breasts, squeezing them and making her nipples go hard. Lexa was kindling a fire inside of her that she needed to be doused. Clarke let out another moan and tried to bring her hips up to Lexa’s mouth, but Lexa just pinned her down.

Lexa looked tauntingly up at Clarke, shaking her head and grinning at her. Clarke let her head flop back down on the pillow, “Are you going to torture me or give me pleasure?” She asked in a hoarse tone.

“Can’t I do both?” Lexa nipped at her inner thigh, “Besides, good things come to those who wait,” Lexa dipped her head to take a swipe at Clarke with her tongue.

The sudden contact sent a shiver of excitement through Clarke and she ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair again then down over the back of her neck and shoulders. Lexa slid her tongue slowly over Lexa’s body, tasting her and arousing her. Clarke wrapped on leg over Lexa’s back in an effort to keep her close and put an end to to the teasing.

She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“Have I waited long enough,” Clarke’s breath hitched as Lexa’s tongue rolled over her clit and retreated again.

“Tell me what you want,” Lexa said in reply, one hand sliding back down over Clarke’s stomach and going between her thighs, “And I’ll let you know.”

“I want you,” Clarke said, the unleashing a surge of emotion, she could barely speak.

“Do you want me inside of you,” Lexa whispered, kissing Clarke’s thigh and then licking her way to the crease of her hips, leaving a slick trail of saliva that drove her wild.

Her whole body quivered with anticipation as she moaned, “Yes.”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Lexa asked, her finger tracing nearer and near to Clarke’s throbbing clit.

Clarke bit her lip and arched her back on the pillow, she was so close to just grabbing lexa by the wrist and thrusting her hand between her thighs, her heart was racing and she could stand the waiting. Clarke knew though that Lexa would keep teasing if she did that, so she nodded, “Please touch me, Lex. Please.”

“Close your eyes,” Lexa whispered and Clarke obeyed, the world going dark around her. Then finally, Lexa’s mouth wrapped around her clit, tongue swirling over and over and sending shockwaves of pleasure all over. Her toes curled, her scalp tingled and she tightened the grasp of her thigh around Lexa’s back.

She couldn’t cling tightly enough to lexa as she felt her body responding beneath each stroke of Lexa’s deft tongue. Then Lexa slid two fingers into her wetness, penetrating her and sending her into an entire new realm of pleasure. With her eyes closed, it felt like her entire body was concentrated in the few inches where Lexa’s lips met her skin and her fingers plunged inside her.

Everything faded around them.  
Clarke came, shuddering and squeezing her thighs against Lexa’s body as pleasure bloomed and then rippled out to every distant part of her body. She felt Lexa’s free hand squeezing her hip and her tongue working to tease out every last bit of pleasure from her. Clarke buried her face in the pillow until she stopped quivering.

She reached down and took Lexa face in her hands and tugged her up before she kissed her hard, tasting herself on Lexa’s lips, “That was incredible,” Clarke said, still a little out of breath.

Lexa smiled and kissed her again, but Clarke could feel Lexa’s arousal painting her thigh and knew Lexa had yet to come. Clarke grinned before she sat up and flipped Lexa onto her back as she hovered above her.

“Got something on your mind?” Lexa bit her bottom lip and Clarke surged forward to take it and tug into her own mouth. Lexa moaned, but Clarke pulled away. Lexa reached for her, but Clarke avoided her hands and instead crawled down her body and settled between her legs. She slid her hand over Lexa’s smooth thighs and brushed against Lexa’s panties. Lexa clenched her thighs around her hips.

Clarke slid Lexa’s panties slowly down her legs, and threw them on the floor. Lexa moaned as she put both hands on her thighs, sliding back up them. Her fingers found wetness, gliding through it while she watched Lexa arch her back and moan with each stroke. Lexa squirmed ad clamped her thighs around her and each reaction sent a shiver of joy though her. Clarke slipped one finger deeper, slowly drawing it in and out while Lexa threw her hands on either side of her, clutched at the sheets as her body reacted.

“Fuck.”

She let out a groan, pressing the against the edge of the bed as she felt herself needing to come again. Clarke wanted to take it slow like Lexa did and tease her, but every moan Lexa let out, her body demanded more. She wanted to fuck her senseless and make love to her at the same time.

It didn’t take long for her animal instincts to win out, something she rarely let loose, but with Lexa she didn’t want to hold back. She bent down and lapped through Lexa’s folds, still keeping her finger moving in and out. With her tongue, she teased every inch of her before finding Lexa’s clit. She made a few swirls over it and then moved away to bite and suck at Clarke’s inner thigh before she moved back slowly inward.

Lexa flailed her arms on the bed as she moaned. Clarke watched Lexa grab a pillow and throw it over her face and she could just a make out the long and tortured moan while Lexa’s thighs clamped around her head.

Finally relenting, Clarke put her mouth around Lexa’s clit and sucked, her tongue flitting over the engorged bundle of nerves. Soon, she felt Lexa shivering and moved her hips against her. At the the first spasm of Lexa’s muscles, Clarke moved her hand faster in the rhythm of Lexa’s labored breathing. She lapped at Lexa’s clit, each time Lexa moved her hips against her hand, riding her and taking her even deeper.

When Clarke felt Lexa tipping over the edge, her whole body shaking the bed, Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Lexa by both hips and yanked her to the edge of the bed, pressing her hips tight against her and that was she needed, a little extra pressure, a little contact as Lexa wrapped her legs around her hips and held her tight as lexa rode the waves of her orgasm.

That was enough to send Clarke into her own bliss again, grinding her hips against Lexa until she was panting and doubling over on top of her, her face mashed into the mattress as she shivered in after shocks.

“Fuck,” Lexa mumbled after a few minutes, her arm wrapped around her and Clarke sighed contently, nuzzling her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Thank god, we only have one conference today and it’s not till ten,” Clarke mumbled.

“That is a good thing,” Lexa agreed and stroked her hands up and down her spine, “We have time.”

“We do,” Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Lexa’s answering smile was all the confirmation she needed, so Clarke kissed her softly, but still the kiss was broken when Lexa murmured, “Yes, of course I will.”

Clarke couldn’t help but kiss her again and lose herself in Lexa all over again. There was no other place she’d rather be.

-=-


End file.
